The Greatest Show Aboard A Ship
by Hazel73
Summary: An animated Moulin RougeTitanic crossover, that gave me the third place under the Animated Lust fan fic contest last year, so please R&R!


Part 1  
  
'Welcome aboard the Titanic!' that's some of the words that the elder Theresa remembered, as her faithful voyage with Titanic began.  
  
Theresa clearly remembered the big carnival ball aboard the ship, her new love she met under the ball.  
  
But she also thought about how the giant ship, and the many innocent crewmen and passengers sank deep down at the ocean, while herself, and some other passengers came safe away from the sinking hell.  
  
A big crowd stood beside Titanic, where over thousands of passengers, was boarding the ship, that sailed to the states, and in the background, was Vangelis' 'Bon Voyage' playing.  
  
Max, who was a poor mouse boy, lived in the backyards by the harbor that had won the ticket to Titanic, under a card game in the local pub with Justin and his friends.  
  
Mrs. Brisby, and her kids Martin, Theresa, Timothy and Cynthia were together with Auntie Shrew.  
  
The whole Mousekewitz family came aboard the ship too, where the orchestra welcomed them with Beatles' 'Yellow Submarine'.  
  
The cheering didn't stop, as Titanic slowly left the harbor, and sailed out in the big blue, with Mr. Ages as captain, but nobody knew that the cat Richard also was one of the many passengers, and the two families sat at the same table in the French inspired restaurant.  
  
Wine and lemonade was served to the dinner, and the orchestra played 'Be Our Guest', and as Theresa went outside for a walk, was she suddenly falling over her legs, and wounded herself.  
  
Max helped her up, and Theresa said 'Thanks for the help? Who are you?' and Max said 'I'm Max! Nice to meet You, Theresa!'  
  
Theresa asked surprised 'Where do you know me from?' and the male mouse said 'You live in a big mansion near Windsor Castle with Your family, and you are often on the front of the newspapers.'  
  
Max said 'You're welcome at our party tonight!' and Theresa said 'I promise to come! Bye!'  
  
At the deck for the poorer passengers, there was a party, where people danced, drank whiskey and beer, while a folk trio played up to dance.  
  
Theresa entered the room were Max and his friends was welcoming her, and Max took Theresa out for a dance, while the trio played Secret Garden's 'The Rap' and on the walls was pictures of ships from Ireland hanging.  
  
Then was the dance floor got crowded, as the trio played 'Jamboree' and 'King Of The Road'.  
  
Later on, after Max and Theresa had left the party, was the two lovers going outside in the moonlight, and they began to sing 'All I Ask of You'.  
  
After the song, was the two new lovers kissing each other, thanked for the dance, said goodnight, and went up to their cabins.  
  
The next day, were the settings for the carnival starting, and it was going to be one of the biggest and expensive carnivals aboard a ship in history.  
  
Richard was sitting in the casino with his fellows, and he planned what to do with the rich Brisby family, and as nobody believed in his plan, he hammered his paw down in the table, and asked who the leader was.  
  
Theresa saw Max's paintings of Paris, and she really liked them, and thereafter, Max and Theresa went up to Theresa's luxurious cabin.  
  
But Theresa had to hide Max, as Mrs. Brisby came and asked 'Are you going to prepare for the ball?' and Theresa nervously said 'Yes mom!'  
  
As Theresa's mom vanished, Theresa said 'You can come out now!' and Max came out of his hide.  
  
Theresa showed her dress, and her jewels, and Max said 'That is beautiful!' and Theresa said 'I bought this dress on Oxford Street in London, while I bought the jewels in Amsterdam'  
  
Max asked 'May I paint a picture of you?' and Theresa, who had taken her elegant dress on, said 'Yes! I'm excited to see the result!'  
  
Nearly ten minutes later, Max had finished his painting, and Theresa said 'Wow! That's amazing! I'm sorry, but I have to go now, before my mom misses me! Meet me under the dome at 10 PM!'  
  
As Max walked out of the cabin, Richard, who had spied him, wondered what he did in Theresa's room, as he sneaked away from the riches cabin deck.  
  
The whole Brisby, and Mousekewitz family had fun with blowing up hundreds of caterpillar, bird formed and round balloons, in all sizes to the ball.  
  
Tiger and his mate Miss Kitty, and the sheriff dog Wylie Burp, who was in love with Tanya Mousekewitz, was hanging up giant banners under the big glass dome.  
  
As the carnival party started, Theresa and Max met on the stairs, and began to dance, while the orchestra played the Donau waltz.  
  
Mrs. Brisby, and her family was really surprised to see Theresa had found a lover, he looked really fine, but they didn't know Max was a boy from the backyards.  
  
Champagne, drinks, lemonade and snacks was served to the sweaty dancers, Tanya, who won the prize for best carnival costume, made a solo ballet to the sound of the Sleeping Beauty waltz. Thereafter, was everybody gathered to dance and sing along to Boney M's song 'Rasputin'  
  
Richard and his pals was also at the ball, the leader of the cats whispered to his men 'Tomorrow we're gonna get a end of Max and his little girlfriend, and then the whole Brisby family! They gonna end in the cold water!'  
  
Tony and Bridget won the dancing competition, while they were dancing to Ricky Martin's 'Maria'.  
  
The pair danced in a circle, while Bryan Adams' 'Have You Ever Really Loved A Woman'  
  
The day after the ball, the monstrous ferry came out in colder water, many, who got outside to enjoy the sunshine, got a cold or a flu, and the ship- doctor was really busy.  
  
Theresa now remembered with a shiver what happen that night, she haven't imagination enough to think about the terrible disaster, where Titanic sank.  
  
Part 2  
  
The moment that Titanic hit the iceberg, became everything chaotic so slowly, the passengers didn't know they were about to sink.  
  
Mr. Ages got his life's chock, as he sailed into the iceberg, he knew this would be a terrible disaster for the ship, and its passengers.  
  
Brutus had to gather all the passengers under the dome, and give them a life west, but nobody knew how big a disaster there would be.  
  
As nearly everybody was gathered under the dome, Brutus told the crowd to go out to the lifeboats, but women and children had to go first.  
  
Suddenly everything got chaotic, many kids wished not to be parted from their fathers, and the husbands wouldn't leave their men.  
  
Up on the crowded promenade deck, Max and Theresa searched and called desperately for each other, there was panic in the lifeboats, and a lot of crying and swearing.  
  
The leader of the orchestra, who stood on the deck with his band, said 'Let's play Bridge Over Troubled Water, before we go under, my gentle- mice's!'  
  
The French born seagull, and his winged friends carried two mice's each on their bags, and flew them to land, while there got called out for SOS, and sent up emergency rockets.  
  
Richard and his gang had spoiled their plans, they was caught in a lifeboat, where the Brisby family luckily wasn't aboard.  
  
The boat sank further, the passengers began to glide and fall downward, and many fell down in the ice cold water, where they met their fate.  
  
Some of the mice's in the lifeboats began to pray, and soon there wasn't a lifeboat that was full of crying and shouting passengers.  
  
The mice Tony and Bridget, who got married aboard the ship, got rescued in the water, by the female seagulls, while Fievel's mommy and daddy, and the cats Tiger and Miss Kitty, got helped up in a lifeboat.  
  
To get away from Titanic, some of the mice's used coffee cups, and bottles, the ferry began to split in two, and it felt apart, while the two giant chimneys crashed down in the water.  
  
The giant back of Titanic raised over the lifeboats like a god, many passengers was still swimming desperately in the freezing cold water. Mrs. Brisby, who cried loudly out for help with the other passengers, wondered why the emergency ships haven't showed up yet.  
  
Later on, when everything got too quiet, a boat with an emergency crew finally sailed through the many lifeless bodies.  
  
After what it felt like an eternity, the crew first found the Brisby family in their lifeboat, and they were thankful, for finding their saviors.  
  
Soon the Mousekewitz family was found on a wardrobe, thanked being Mousekewitz's violin.  
  
The overfilled emergency ships finally arrived in New York City, and Tiger, Wylie Burp, Max, and the whole Brisby & Mouskewitz family had survived the disaster.  
  
Richard, and the cat gang, that had been wanted in whole Ireland, was one of the many missing passengers, and many in the two famous mice families had to be treated for lemonia and flu.  
  
South Street Seaport, New York City, April 2002  
  
Old Theresa, and old Max stood together by the Titanic Memorial, it's been eighteen years since they traveled with Titanic, and the press was gathered to interview the famous pair. 


End file.
